Mortal Kombat vs. Sony Universe/Sly Cooper
Bio Sly was born into the lineage of the Cooper Clan, a clan that has a long history of being the world’s greatest Thieves, after losing his father he was put into an orphanage where he met he meets Murray and Bentley who become he’s best friends and in the future formed the new Cooper Gang of Thieves to still valuables and treasure for personal reasons. Kombat Characteristics Powers and Abilities TBA Variations * TBA: TBA Character Trait Flying Raccoon: Sly takes to the air on a Jetpack, allowing him to fly across the arena. Pressing an attack button causes two bombs to drop out of the bottom of the pack to the ground below, exploding the opponent not able to dodge them. Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves * Alarm Clock: Sly tosses a clock forward, stunning the opponent if they touch it. * Smoke Bomb: Sly throws a smoke bomb at him, teleporting behind or in-front of the opponent. * Explosive Barrel: Sly hops inside an explosive barrel, which then explodes; damaging the opponent if they're close to Sly. * Cap Mine: Sly lays an explosive cap on the ground, which explodes after 3 seconds or on-contact. * Decoy: If anyone tries to attack Sly when he drops a black cardboard cut-out of him, he quickly teleports and strikes the opponent quickly. X-Ray Move * Anti-Hero Rise: '''W.I.P Super Move * '''Clean Get-Away: Sly throws a smoke bomb at the opponent; if it hits, Sly quickly sneaks behind him/her, uppercuts them into the air and then slams them into the ground. Suddenly, the Cooper Van drives onto the arena; Sly jumping on it and then the Cooper Van knocks the opponent away. Finishing Moves Fatalities * Searchlight Burn: Sly will look behind him and sees a searchlight; he’ll then quickly jump out the way to say “Whoops almost got burned!” but then the searchlight ends up shining onto the opponent where the opponent will suddenly start burning into a skeleton from the light; with him/her screaming in the pain. * Unstoppable Ally: Murray suddenly appears and then charges at the opponent, bashing their face repeatedly until one last punch that smashes the opponent's head to pieces. X-Ality * Recon Sly and His Targets: Sly takes out the Binocucom and takes the picture of his opponent, stunning them. Sly then uppercuts the opponent, breaking their jaw. Sly jumps into the air and then swipes his cane at the opponent into the ground, breaking their skull. Brutalities * TBA: TBA Vari-Alities Hara-Kiri RAMtalities Melltalities Summon-Cross Cretalities * Zapping Love: W.I.P (with Carmelita Fox) Devastators Kostumes * Kostume 1: His appearance from the upcoming Sly Cooper film * Kostume 2: His cartoony appearance from the Sly Cooper games * Unlockable Kostume 1: Archer Costume * Unlockable Kostume 2: Arabian Disguise * DLC Kostume 1: Jailbird Costume * DLC Kostume 2: Venice Disguise from Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves * Kosplay DLC 1: Strider Hiryu * Kosplay DLC 2: Ezio Auditore from Assassin's Creed Battle Intro Sly leaps onto the stage and sticks a three-point landing. He'll say "Glad to drop in." and brings out his cane. Victory Pose The Cooper Van drives next to Sly Cooper, who jumps into the van and it drives away. Then we see the opponent being surrounded by a group of Interpol Police. Quotes Rival Ending Category:MK vs. Sony